Badgerclops/Bio
Badgerclops is the deuteragonist in Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart. Personality Contrary to Mao Mao, he is relaxed and careful, and usually encourages Adorabat to have fun, but willing to take action when needed. He loves to eat food, and possibly enjoys cooking, as a great number of cooking tools have been seen incorporated into his robotic arm. He seems to have a passion for robotics and science, as he appears to be the inventor of his prosthetic, and even offered to make Adorabat one like his. However, Badgerclops is incredibly lazy, describing walking as "the thing I hate most" and disliking having to climb stairs. He prefers playing video games to having to exert himself physically. Backstory From what we know, Badgerclops used to be a bad guy. He was a part of a gang with other thugs with cybernetic body parts known as the Thicket Thieves. He was a bit buff at the time. They were going to jump traveller wearing a red cloak and take his loot. Everyone but Badgerclops jumped him, and the traveller turned out to be Mao Mao, who easily defeated the three. He slashed them to the mountain Badgerclops was hiding in, causing rocks to fall, crushing his foot. Badgerclops started a fire in a panic and Mao Mao helped Badgerclops out of the fire, beginning their friendship from there. Relationships Mao Mao Mao Mao's best friend. He works with Mao Mao to try and become legends, but due to his initial lazy nature, he usually has to be motivated to do so. He acts as the voice of reason to Mao Mao (most of the time). Adorabat Adorabat's friend. He meets her in Pure Heart Valley after he and Mao Mao crash land there, and they become quick friends. He tends to encourage her zany and childish behaviour while Mao Mao generally frowns upon it. Bobo Chan Bobo is Badgerclops' adopted child. Badgerclops meets Bobo as an egg in forest during training. After Badgerclops "Accidentally" hatched Bobo, Bobo thought Badgerclops was her parent. Badgerclops developed an intimate bond with Bobo, and even when Bobo destroyed Pure Heart Valley, he chose to live in the forest and leave his partners to raise her. When Badgerclops witnessed Bobo's 'death', he was heartbroken and mourned deeply. When the heroes were about to be thrown off of a cliff edge by Sky Pirates, Bobo saves Badgerclops and his friends, then defeats the Sky Pirates. Bobo's actions make the heroes proud, but Badgerclops realizes she was only able to survive because she was left to instinct, and he lets her go. In the epilogue, Bobo attacks Pure Heart Valley and the heroes are left to fight Bobo, leaving her fate unknown. Abilities Robotic Arm: His right arm is mechanical, and can turn into a variety of different weapons and/or tools (mainly cooking tools). * Grappling Hook: Capable of lifting at least him and Mao Mao without difficulties. * Laser: A powerful laser gun. It has been seen disintegrating both foes and objects with relative ease. * Net Ball: A ball that releases a net shortly after it's been shot. * Cooking tools: ** Egg beater ** Spatula * Extension: His robotic arm can extend outwards, allowing him to reach high places. Engineer: Badgerclops is capable of making advanced machinery and tech, such as the Mega Mech he gave to Adorabat. Drawing: '''Badgerclops draws in his sketchbook as a hobby. '''Voice acting: '''Like Mao Mao, he is good at voice impersonation. This talent is demonstrated in Outfoxed when he pretends to be Reggie and does not arouse the suspicion of Reggie's partner, Rufus. Trivia * Badgerclops was originally known as '''Bearclops, before being altered to his current character. ** He's the only character who received notable changes from the OG trio. Not much was changed in his design aside for his fur, which was originally white all over, and pointy ears instead of his original round-shaped ones. ** This version of him can be seen in early animations here. * Badgerclops' eye used to be blue as shown in his backstory in Breakup. * He continues sleeping in the top-bunk after he switches with Mao Mao in Ultraclops. Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes